


Smile

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ignis knows how to remain composed and collected. Gladio knows his weakness.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic for the 2020! What a journey this has been, delving into the FFXV fandom and writing fanfiction again! I'm so grateful for all the experiences I've had and all the people I've met, ya'll made my year that much better! Also, I recently surpassed 10,000 hits, so I can't thank ya'll enough for the support! <3
> 
> I feel like this headcanon (Credit again to [Raven](https://twitter.com/lunarts97)) is the perfect for one me to end the year with:  
> "Gladio likes to pick up Iggy bridal style sometimes for no reason other than to get a smile from Iggy."

Ignis took great pride in his composure. No matter what adversity, he never failed to remain mature and collected. Long meetings, tough trainings, Noctis getting stuck in a tree… Whatever had to be done, he performed swiftly and straight-faced.

Today started off no different. He paced down the Citadel hall, pointed and stern, on his way to arrive promptly at a meeting-

“Hey Iggy!”

Gladio raced up to him, blocking his path. His heart fluttered, but he kept his face flat. “Greetings, Gladio.”

“Huh.” Gladio furrowed his eyebrows. “Is something off with you?”

“No, I am quite fine. Now, if you excuse me-“

“Oh! I know!”

Before Ignis could comprehend, Gladio bent down and picked him up, bridal-style.

“ _Gladiolus!_ ”

Ignis squirmed, but Gladio held on tight. He spun them around before setting Ignis down.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis huffed, trying to sound threatening but coming out shaky.

“There!” Gladio beamed. “There’s that beautiful smile! Bye! Enjoy your meeting!”

A kiss on Ignis’s cheek, and Gladio left as quickly as he arrived, leaving Ignis alone with his own beaming grin.

That was the first time Ignis smiled during a meeting. And though he would never admit it, he did not mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) on Twitter! Her art is amazing! (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
